


Truce go uh oh!

by sunblind_seabird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, except that im lowkey shippng still but like yknow, for the first time i wrote a fic with no ships!!!! wilding!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunblind_seabird/pseuds/sunblind_seabird
Summary: The multiverse seemed to be at peace- The out-codes making peace truces, relationships formed and rebuilt. And then, one day, Nightmare goes missing. And Error isn’t too happy to be accused.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	Truce go uh oh!

**Author's Note:**

> yall ever start to write a fic, and then your brain goes "nah partner write this instead" and you go o ok? yeah. anyway pls enjoy or something idk

The antivoid was silent. 

Was, being the key word, for it was soon broken by angry grumbling as its sole resident returned to the featureless prison. Error was bedraggled, scarf thrown on in a messy fashion, seconds from falling off as he stomped towards his designated resting area. Papers stacked beside his beanbag were knocked over and walked on without a second thought or care as Error jabbed an accusatory finger at the sole doll that rested upon it, it’s cheerful expression unchanged. 

“I bet you think this is so fucking funny, don’t ya?” He demanded, glaring into those taunting button eyes. “You always think everything is sooo funny! But it’s not!” 

Infuriated further by the lack of response, Error snatched the doll from its resting place, holding it at viewing level. It, of course, remained unmoved by the attempted intimidation. 

“You can act all cute and innocent, but _I_ know better _!_ _You_ know I know better! Even if no one else is bright enough to see it, I sure as fuck do! And i’m sick of this treatment” he snarled the last bit out, the doll was slammed back down onto the beanbag before the skeleton threw his arms up in the air- an act of frustration. 

“I’ve been so good and kind and friendly and even stopped cleaning up the multiverse because apparently leaving trash around makes everyone happy! And making people happy is good right? We’re all friends now, right? Except noooooo. One _ single thing _ goes wrong and everyone points fingers at me!”

Error huffed, attempting to ease that growing pain in his chest. No, it didn’t hurt, why would it? How could it? He didn’t have those expectations, he didn’t grow attached, no no no. That’s stupid, and stupid is something he isn’t and refuses to become. 

“Dream said I'm dangerous and Blue said I’m crazy, and where are you during all this, huh?” He jabbed a finger once again into the chest of the doll, before he grasped it, grip gentle. 

“ C’mon Ink”, he pleaded, voice soft, wounded and worried, “Just.. just tell me where Nightmare is?” 

The doll, as always, never responded. He never responded when it was important. 

Why was Error so surprised this time? The skeleton finally sunk down to the floor, the doll cradled in his hands- glitches swarmed around him faster than usual, biting and buzzing like a swarm of particularly nasty nats. Perhaps it was just because of their supposed friendship, he mused, thumb running over the fabric of the doll- brushing past the canary yellow button. The one Ink had chosen to be sewn in, insistent with it being the best color, though if you asked the idiot later he’d say whatever color was convenient or memorable in the slightest. A charming trait, though he’d never admit it aloud. 

Nonetheless… they’d spent many hours together. Fighting, playing, sewing, crafting, even things that many others- Dream included- would swear Ink would never have the patience or attention span for. Maybe he’d thought he was special- well, he was! But to Ink… Error scowled once again, anger a mask to his hurt. 

Error was special, but not enough for Ink to show his fucking face and explain to everyone that Error was innocent. 

Error was _ special _ , but not special  **_enough_ ** . 

Ink wouldn’t be defending him, would he? Ink would- is  **_gladly_ ** letting him burn alive under the accusations of his involvement with Nightmare’s disappearance. 

With a sob- _ no no no it wasn’t a sob he wasn’t stupid like everyone else _ \- he tossed the doll away, curled into himself as his glitches overwhelmed him. Though, and it was perhaps a mercy, the painful glitches didn’t last too long- the overwhelmingness of the situation carried him off into a crash. 

A blissful break from the constant stress and eyes of the council who called for Justice for a monster they’d once casted into the same villainous light as Error himself. 

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  


In another place, far from the isolation of the antivoid, existed a Cafe. 

Many worlds have such places, and thus it was nothing too special, though this Cafe in particular was a favorite to a handful of outcodes and world-hoppers alike. In the back, far from the windows sat two skeletons- freshly brewed drinks still warm in front of them. The air between them was tense, heavy with the weight of the upcoming conversation. 

Dream, tired of that silence that grew before bad news had to be bared, sighed. He brought the coffee to his mouth, not meeting the vibrant blue eyelights that followed his movements. 

“So,” he started as he placed the cup back in its place, “I’m taking it that nothing was found?”

Blue cringed, confirming his suspicions. The brief childish hope that still somehow grew in his chest blew out like a candle in the wind. Despite how often it happened, despite how many times his hopes had been crushed, Dream could say with full confidence that it never hurt any less. If anything, he could say with certainty that this was far more agonizing than all the other crushed hopes and dreams. A happy ending had been within everyone's grasp. He and Nightmare had made amends, had repaired and rebuilt that broken relationship into something better-something he’d, ha,  _ dreamed _ about for so many fucking  **_years_ ** . The peace treaty had been made- and even Error, of all monsters, had agreed to it. 

And yet. 

He snorted, fighting down the bitter grin that wanted to work its way onto his face by taking another drink. And yet here they were. Nightmare, once more, torn from his life. The circumstances different now- no pitchfork wielding villagers, no fire and shouting and curses- no. Stolen away without a sound. Quietly, almost unnoticed were it not for Dreams’ unending love and concern for him. 

“I’m.. i’m really sorry Dream” 

He was hearing that a lot these days, wasn’t he? It was as if they were already writing his brother off as dead. Were it not for the genuine feelings behind the others’ words, he might have assumed it was just the same old empty nonsense.

Or, Dream mused, staring down into the darkness of his drink, he’d far grow too bitter these days. Nightmare, surely, would tease him for it to no end. 

“I still don’t understand why Error is walking freely.. I mean, it’s basically guaranteed that he’s responsible! Literally no one else is strong enough to take Nightmare on other than you, and everyone knows you never would!” Blue groaned, before he chugged his own tea like it’d drown everything away. It was probably all rather frustrating for him. Blue, as the youngest star on the team, didn’t have the lengthy experience of countless failures of the years. Probably. Regardless, the point was, Blue wasn’t used to justice taking so long. 

Dream could understand that, he supposed. Impatience for this to be solved also overwhelmed him at times. Though…he wasn’t really sure he could handle whatever the outcome to this was, were he honest. He would, sooner or later, go to confront Error about it himself but. The thought of Nightmare being anything but alive and healthy…

He shook his head, trying to get his mind off of such terrible things before he ended up breaking down all over again. 

“I don’t think anyone is really fond of going to ‘war’ again Blue.. and if,  _ somehow _ , Error is found innocent” the word was bitten out, “no one wants to harm an innocent.”

Blue answered with another, drawn out groan that brought a small smile to Dreams’ face. He appreciated his friend immensely.

“What do you think Ink thinks about all this? He kinda hasn’t… like, really said anything at all about it” Blue asked, still face down into the table, and what a question that was. 

Ink…. he was always a bit of a puzzle. Predictability was practically none existent with his dear friend, though all the same there were always things that rang true about him. He couldn’t imagine that he was happy with the disappearance of an outcode- or rather, a ‘favorite character of many creators’, though thinking of his brother in that manner left a bad taste in his mouth. Still, regardless of how he felt about it, Ink would likely feel something like that all the same. 

Another thing that rang true, however, was Ink’s bizarre friendship with Error. Though perhaps with all the screws the two had loose it wasn’t too surprised they’d get along? Still, Ink could be biased about things he enjoyed, and Error was one of those so-called ‘things.’ Which was probably why he took a sudden absence. The very few morals Ink had were clashing for the first time- Dream wasn’t surprised in the slightest that he had dipped rather than dealt with it head on. They were friends, of course! But Dream held no misgivings about Ink’s willingness to help when it came to things that also affected him in any shape or form. 

  
  


“I think he’s troubled” was Dream’s simple answer. It earned laughter from Blue, at least, and that was always a wonderful thing. 

“Ok ok, enough with this heavy stuff! Enjoy your terrible taste in drinks before it goes cold!” 

“Pardon,  _ my _ taste in drinks is perfectly acceptable. I refuse to take judgment from someone who drinks ‘sleepy-time tea’ with every meal.” 

“I know we’ve had this argument a hundred times, but sleeping is so useless! It’s a waste of time!” 

Dream snorted a laugh, knowing this ‘argument’ by heart now, “ Drinking tea will not make you immune to the need to sleep, Blue.” 

“That's what you think!! But, my dear friend!! You! Are very wrong!” 

He laughed, shaking his head at his friends’ antics. They continued with their bantering, the previous discussion all but forgotten for now.

  
  


Sometimes, when everything was heavy and hopeless, enjoying the little things was all you could do. 

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


For Error, there was nothing even slightly enjoyable happening in his life.

No, no, nothing at all. Nightmare was gone and Ink was hiding, and everyone else was going out of their way to harass him! The minute he left the antivoid he could feel their stares on him, always watching, always waiting- they wanted him to slip. They wanted any excuse to blame him, to use as proof of his supposed guilt! 

He was either trapped in the empty space he resided in, or trapped- no, pinned like a particularly interesting bug in a spotlight. All those eyes waiting and waiting and waiting for him to finally snap and confess for something he’d never done.

It was infuriating. 

So, so infuriating. Even more so when they all had the culprit easily accessible! Ink was right there! Literally let Dream and Blue, the most persistent duo in this so-called “investigation”, visit him from time to time! But no. No it had to be him that did it, it  _ absolutely _ had to be him because the only other option than him was Ink, and Ink was still seen as so kind and perfect to anyone who hadn’t spent more than three minutes in the same room as him. Or to his friends, that still managed to hold some misguided belief that Ink was better than doing such things. 

No, it would seem Ink had no reason to do anything to Nightmare, but since when did Ink need a reason? Who at all knew how that thick-skulled idiot worked at all!

Regardless.

Error… couldn’t go on like this for much longer. Though he’d never admit it outloud. But the staring, the whispers, the burning judgement- it was getting to him, it was bothering him more than he liked. And Error wasn’t _ stupid, _ he knew the minute he did something that made someone unhappy, it would mean very bad news for him. 

So, after very brief deliberation, the glitched skeleton had decided that he’d confront the one who’d blown the whistle on him, so to say. 

Except, it seemed, that Dream had had the same idea. 

And had executed it far faster than he had. Dream had joined him in his empty world, standing a fair distance from him. Hands folded in front of his thin frame, a false serene- though those molten eyelights trained into his own.

Accusatory. 

Error sneered, “why the hell are you here, huh? No no, I know, you wanna keep lying to yourself, isn’t that it dreamy boy? Well I got news for you!” 

He stomped over to Dream, ignoring how the other drew his bow- ready for a battle he probably wouldn’t receive. Instead of an attack, all that smacked Dream in the chest was the little Ink doll that Error had hurled at him. 

“Well, if you want your culprit, there he is! Not as good as the real thing, but it’ll manage, yeah? Now get fucking lost golden boy” 

Dream didn’t seem to be listening to him all that much, Error noted, as the other skeleton observed the doll in-hand. Once he’d satisfied his curiosity of the doll, he stared up at Error with tired eyelights- exhaustion burned bruises underneath his sockets from the many sleepless nights. 

Error felt a bit of pity for him. They’d been friends, or at least, had been becoming friends, before all this went down. But it was only a little bit of pity, dashed quickly underneath the swarm of his own misery caused both by the loss of his two close friends and the endless accusations. 

“Error,” he started, “ I know we’re both tired of… all this.” 

And they both were, surely. Error had always seemed unhinged, but now, in front of him, he could both see and feel the bubbling swarm that built and threatened to overtake. The mix of feeling nearly echoed his own, though the sting of betrayal and hurt was strong enough for him to be left nauseous.

“Let us put a stop to this, friend. Just… tell me what happened to Nightmare,  _ please _ ” 

Error let out a sigh, tired and drained, but it seemed, as always, no matter how much he sighed he’d never truly alleviate this growing grief in his bones. 

“And I told you already, idiot! You’re not completely dumb are you?” 

Dream looked offended, rage set deep in those normally wondrous eyelights- and for a moment Error could see how Nightmare and Dream were a pair, one in the same at the very source. 

“I am not ignorant of your ways, Error. No one is, other than you” Dream spat, daring to get closer to the destroyer. He trembled from the anger, from the grief.

“You’re the only one who could- you’re the only one that’d have the motivation to with your little past genocide job of ‘cleaning’. There is no point in hiding it, so just tell the fucking truth already! Where is he? Where is my brother?”

Error scoffed in disgust, sockets squinted at the golden skeleton before him. Though shoving the other away would be far more satisfying, the pain of the touch wasn’t worth it- he instead, stepped back before he spoke up, cutting any further words of Dreams’ off. 

“Ok, if you want to be then, how about this? When have I  _ ever _ hidden my work huh? When have I ever not bragged about my amazing skills? You think about that maybe? And I mean, other than that! Why would I kill Nightmare?? I even  _ showed _ you my Cleaning list before! Nightmare was one of the very last! If I was gonna break your stupid little treaty thing, it would’ve been destroying something actually gross, like freaking Underlust or something!” 

Error rambled and ranted freely, throwing his arms around as he spoke. He no longer paid attention to his unwelcome guest- and instead had continued to rave about the misfortunes he’d faced thanks to him and his ‘Star stans’, and other related things. 

Dream felt an all too familiar dread build within him as he listened, the fire of rage and misheld blame choking in the wave of it. It was overwhelming, swirling in his soul, leaving him ill and nauseated. The rug pulled under his feet, no longer any strong leads, it seemed, for what the madman said made sense. Error  _ was _ the bragging type, was he not? In the years of his mass murders, there had never been a time he’d not proudly boasted the destruction of such places or people. If Error had been the one to do it- well, everyone would know. And not from the way ‘everyone knew’ now. No. It’d be more than simple, easily placed blame- it’d be from his very own mouth. It’d be with the dust of Nightmare kicked up into the air and into the face of Dream himself- were Error ever cruel and sane enough to finish his self-imposed ‘cleaning’ job. 

“I… I’m sorry Error,” but if it wasn’t Error….

“Huh?” Error spoke, dumbly, whatever sentence he’d been in lost at the apology. “I uh, Ok! Thanks??? Asshole? Now what are you going to do?”

..who else was strong enough to? Who else would have any sort of reason or motivation to?

“When you go to ink, i’m going with you. No, there's no choice in this, got it?”

Dream looked up from the Ink doll still in-hand, a bit dazed, “why would I go to….?” 

“Only a little bit of offense intended, but you’re really stupid. Like, incredibly stupid.”

Dream was too dazed, it seemed, to feel properly insulted, but Error figured the other could always feel bad about it later! 

“It happens in every crime show! You check all your leads idiot! Ink and you are the only others who would do anything to Nightmare, and unless this is all some clever ruse to get rid of Nightmare and I by pretending that I was the one who did it, then the only other choice is Ink!” 

“Ink would never…” the defense was weak. 

Error rolled his eyelights, “how many times have you told yourself that huh?”

And wasn’t that uncomfortable to think about? Error himself knew he’d said that a handful of times, but had quickly grown to know he’d always be wrong on what Ink would and wouldn’t do! He wouldn’t be shocked at all if the story was the same with Dream!

In the silence, Dream took a moment to think things over. The situation, the words of the other. The behavior of Ink. The source of the disappearance could still be from the other in front of him, and his friend could very well just be covering- but. Well. He supposed there was only one way forward with the leads. 

“Ok. Ok Error,” he spoke, gaining the tallers’ attention, “ How about we go to talk to Ink now and get to the bottom of things.” 

Though phrased as a question, it was more a command than anything. Error shrugged, and grimaced, letting Dream lead their way to where Ink was taking his sudden leave. 

  
  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


  
  
  
  


The doodlesphere, unsurprisingly, was the location of choice for Ink’s self imposed hiding. 

The only reason Error had yet to confront Ink on his own was the fact he lacked the ability to visit such a place on his own. Even with his many talents, none were quite enough to break in. Unfortunately. Dream, however, had no such problem leading them in- though the act of bringing the destroyer into such a vital place had taken a bit of his time and morals, but those, as all things, crumbled and passed what was seen as the greater good. 

Dream ignored the grumbling skeleton behind him, instead approaching the door of the house Ink had built for himself, unease building inside of him. Some odd part of him wanted to run, wanted to hide, not strong enough to continue to face the future- not strong enough to ask for answers for receiving bad news or none at all would break him. But, in the end, knowing was better than wondering, and he knocked on the door. 

Behind him, Error snorted a laugh. A mocking sound. 

“You really think he's gonna open?”

“Error, it’d be rude to just-”

Error didn’t bother to listen, simply opening the door on his own. The lights inside Ink’s home were on, though that never meant he was home. Appliances and lights were left on all the time, thanks to the artists lack of memory and apparent self-preservation. The taller of the unlikely duo headed inside without a moments hesitance, while Dream took a moment to steel himself before, too, letting himself in. 

It was quiet. 

Other than more ink staining the walls and floors than what Dream would consider normal, there was nothing truly off about the place. It was simply messy. That was all. Error continued on his quest to be as nosy as possible- checking every room in the home for the artist, all while complaining of various things beginning with the fact they were in a house and ending with something along the lines of betrayal. Dream elected to ignore him, taking in the messy home at a much slower pace- waiting in the living room, at the moment, for the artist to show up. Under normal circumstances, it would likely take anywhere from weeks to months for the artist to remember he’d made a home and return to it. But with what had happened with Nightmare- well, Ink had been found here more often than not, and never strayed from home for too long.

Dream sat in the quiet, before that steadily growing unease became hard to handle- hard to think with it, hard to remember to breath slow and steady. There was no reason for him to be so- so  _ scared _ . It was ridiculous. Regardless, he still called out for the only other he knew was present. 

“Hey Error?”

There was no response. His ribcage felt tight, a vice.

“E-Error?”

Again, silence. He knew he wasn’t alone- he could still sense the other skeleton further in Inks’ home. But for whatever reason, Error wasn’t responding. Perhaps he hadn’t heard him? Dream got to his feet, wary, keeping his footsteps light and soundless as possible as he tracked down Error’s location. 

Error, bizarrely enough, stood still in the doorframe. For a moment, Dream assumed he’d, perhaps, crashed.

“Error, are you alright?”

Dream questioned, voice low, though the resulting flinch had proven that his crashed-theory was incorrect. Error slowly backed from the doorway of the room, Dream’s wrist now grasped tightly with his strings. He headed towards the door without regards to the smaller monster he dragged behind him, a cold sweat breaking out across his body.

“Error what-”

“We need to get out of here” He snapped, leaving no room for argument. Dream dug his heels into the ink-stained carpet, grimacing at the wet squelch that came from the action. The ink was still very fresh, it seemed. 

“Error, enough. Was Ink in there? What-” 

A ghastly sound, wheezed and haunting, echoed through the house. 

They held their breaths, quiet. 

Listening.

After a moment of silence, a faint sound- like something dripping- was heard down the hallway they’d come from. Error let out a choked noise of fear, the strings around Dreams’ wrist growing tighter- the taller skeleton pressed himself as close as he comfortably could to the other- as if Dream could protect him from the unseen threat. The golden skeleton summoned his bow, holding it tightly in his hand- just. Just in case. This was  _ Ink’s _ home, after all. Abominations of this manner probably wasn’t too unheard of, right? Right???

Quiet enveloped them once more, and in it, they listened closely for those horrid sounds. For a long moment, there was nothing. No suspicious dripping, no wheezes, no, nothing. It was dead silent, once again, and for a moment Dream felt rather foolish- letting Errors’ paranoid behavior get to him too. 

The front door slammed open and broke that brief peace- skittish strings and an arrow being sent in the direction of the sound. 

Ink had jumped away from the door with a bark of surprised laughter, grocery bags dropped carelessly as he dodged the ‘attacks’. 

“Woah! What’s got you on edge dream…” He paused in his jest, those ever-changing eyelights settling on Error. An uncomfortable expression spread across his skull, though whatever went through the artists’ head was disregarded as he caught sight of the groceries he’d dropped. 

Error scowled, fists clenched at his side at being so easily brushed off. The asshole! But the joke was him! Error was here now, and he refused to leave until the idiot gave him an explanation for the bullshit he’d put him through. 

“Ah, whoops! I don’t think I got anything too breakable” Ink mused, crouched down and shoving the items back into the bag without care. “Welp, you guys uh… wanna come to my kitchen or whatever?” 

It was offered more out of politeness, Dream noted, but nodded in agreement- unable to work up a friendly smile. Too worked up, too uneased. This wasn’t a friendly meeting, not.. Not anymore. Not right now. Ink would understand. And if he didn’t understand then surely he’d forget. 

The trio headed into the kitchen area- (Error had, embarrassingly, forgotten to free Dream of his strings until Ink had pointed it out in that very annoying manner of his. The two were left rather embarrassed over something so small, and Ink, if he ever remembered this moment, would undoubtedly tease them over it for the rest of time.) 

In tense silence, the two sat at the table while Ink worked on putting away the groceries he didn’t necessarily need, but likely just wanted anyway. Or something. Honestly, Error didn’t have a single clue! He didn’t care either! He just wanted answers so all these assholes could leave him alone!! 

“So you gonna explain what the hell is going on or what, ink?” Error snapped, not the kind to beat around the bush. Very unlike Dream, who sent him an offended look before he turned to Ink as well. 

“ What Error means is, Ink, do you know anything about Nightmare’s disappearance?”

Ink blinked at the both of them. His eyes morphed through a strange range of shapes and colors, the way they did when he was faced with the rare moral dilemma and had to take a minute to figure out what to do. Dream swallowed down the anxiety- it, it meant nothing yet, surely. He couldn’t jump to conclusions- not, not anymore. 

The eyelights landed on a mismatched cyan and pink, and flicked away from the sight of his companions with that same old grin to his face- a shrug on his shoulders. He, at the very least, had the decency to look a little apologetic. 

“ Not as much as you’d like, Dream! Sorry!” He apologized, words a little guilt tinged, “ I mean, I probably know just as much as you two! Nightmares’ disappeared, and Error is innocent. Other than that, who knows!”

Ink offered another shrug for the two that stared him down, the wide range of reactions likely too much for him to ever comprehend. Disappointment and exhaustion dragged at Dream as he watched the other shrug it off. Wondered why he’d taken so long to defend Error, wondered what he’d get out of not protecting him. 

“Hell, he could be anywhere!” Ink continued, “ He could’ve decided this whole peace nonsense was all really silly and went away to hide for a few years to get used to it or something! There's a whole bunch of things that could’ve happened!” 

Dream wondered what it was that Ink wasn’t sharing. 

“So really, there's nothing that  _ I _ know that you-” 

Overhead, in the inner parts of the ceiling, the sound of metal screeching as if it were being torn drowned out Ink’s words. Error let out another long string of curses, throwing himself under the table- strings clenched in his fist. Dream stood, bow in hand, eyelights flickering between the guilty face of Ink, and the unseen threat that apparently was taking residence in Ink’s home. 

“What the hell is that, Ink? No more lies, what is going on? What are you hiding?” 

At the aim of his arrow, Ink winced once again, hands going up in a placating manner. 

“It's not what-” 

“Not what we think? Is that what you’re gonna say moron?” Error mocked, though his voice was high with fear, “ what the hell are we  _ supposed _ to think this is huh?” 

Ink let out a frustrated sigh, throwing his arms up in the air briefly, exasperated. 

“Well what am I supposed to say huh? Nothing I say will make either of you happy! Does the knowledge it's probably not dangerous ease your minds?”

The screech of tearing metal grew louder- the spot on the ceiling where the supposed creature was crawling out from began to tear away- long strands of ichor dripping through the ever-growing opening. An odour began to fill the room, disgustingly sweet- akin to rotten apples and more unforgiving things like coppery blood on golden tiles and spread across grass and the freshly cut stump of a tree. Dream and Error were paralyzed akin by horror, unwelcome memories wafting through their minds as the thing descended from the ceiling. It didn’t crawl the entire way out- the multiple, thin, forever-dripping legs curled out and impaled themselves into the underside of the ceiling- breaking a few lights in the process. Its body, almost unidentifiable with all the ichor and legs and eyes, hung upside down, empty socket taking in the visitors- and then Ink. 

Dream gagged, hand smacked over his mouth as he stared and stared, unable to remove his eyelights from the beast. Error could do nothing but stare in mute horror. 

“Aww it’s ok buddy” Ink comforted the abomination, hand petting what seemed to be its skull- it pushed its head into his hand, a strange, horrific version of a purr coming from it. Apparently, the only one left unaffected by it and its uncontrolled prowess. 

“..ink..” Dream breathed out, tears flooded in his socket, threatening to spill down his cheeks, “ink. W-what…”

Ink glanced over, eyelights a bit dimmed and guilty, and offered what was probably supposed to be an apologetic smile. Dream was going to vomit, surely. None of this could be real. Error, who had slowly removed himself from underneath the table, stared in open disbelief- horrified, and a large part of him began to assume that this, too was all a bad joke. A never ending hallucination, and in truth he was someone else where else. 

“I’m sorry Dream” Ink apologized, not really knowing what to do, or how to react to them. 

“That's… is that nightmare….?” Dream wheezed out, cold sweat breaking out, horror grasped at him fully- dragging him down into its swampy, never ending depths. 

The beast- no. No. It was Nightmare.  _ It was his brother _ . Unmistakable him.  **_Nightmare_ ** let out a strangled wheeze, multitude of legs trembling weakly. Sickly. A slow decaying form, no longer even graced to look like how he once had. He coughed, his skull turned once more to observe the guests- a bit of ichor dripped from the limbs above their heads, and onto the two who stood, staring below. 

They didn’t wipe it away. Too horrified by what their friend had been devolved into. 

“I mean he’s not dead yet at least!” Ink defended himself, a bit offended, “ Sometimes you gotta enjoy the little things, am I right?” 

Hearing his own words repeated back to him- the words he’d used to comfort himself and others many times- Dream couldn’t hold back his vomit any longer. Nightmare let out a whiny noise, crawling further out of the hole toward Dream- Error scrambled backwards, dragging the smaller skeleton away with him, but there was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. Not that Dream could imagine running now, never ever from Nightmare. 

More limbs unfolded from the hole, like a deranged centipede, piercing into whatever it could to keep himself up and crawling across the ceiling. A sharp tendril? ( _ Was it a leg? Did it even matter? Did anything he’d ever done matter? Was there a point to anything at all or was every attempt at happiness doomed to fail for the both of them? _ )- caressed his skull- and Error’s too, it would seem, if the crashing noise meant anything. He whined and stared at him with all his eyes. The haunting noises sounded sad.

Wounded. 

Something inside Dream broke.

“ I don’t love you any less” he assured, choked through his tears, “For as long as you remain, in any form you are in I will always love you, ok Nightmare?” 

Dream petted the part of the skull he could reach, sobs wracked his frame. He didn’t know if his brother needed the assurance. A part of him hoped he didn’t. Hoped that his brother was blissfully unaware of this decaying state he was trapped in, perhaps to the end of his days. 

Nightmare remained unblinking, unmoved. 

“Uhhh are you ok Dream?” Ink spoke, head tilted, and Dream only cried harder. Nightmare remained close, not drifting away even as the smaller lost the strength to continue to stand- sitting down beside Error, who remained crashed. 

“What did you do?” was all he could ask. 

Ink perked up, though the guilt never left his face. Good. 

“Well,” he scratched his head, “Nightmare wanted to uh, see if he could control that goop stuff right? Long story short, some of our tests went wrong and…” 

Ink gestured toward the eldritch horror, then shrugged. 

“Wasn’t sure what to do!” He chirped, and took a seat on the counter, drinking from his cup of cold, long forgotten tea, that still had been resting there. 

“So I uh, kept him here? It wasn’t going to be permanent- or, I guess it was? But you would’ve seen him again I swear! He’s going to die soon, I’m sure you can tell!” 

Dream could. 

The ichor refused to remain on his body, slippery, rotten, coppery like blood on his bones. Coughs and wheezes wracked his brother’s frame with every movement. 

His brother’s days were numbered. 

If he hadn’t come, would he have died alone? Or would Ink be kind enough to hold him while he passed?

“Nightmare’s going to be reset, and he _ probably _ won’t remember any of this! So, really, there's no reason to be so sad. Heck, It’s probably for the better or something! None of those memories of when you were enemies or something will be there, so in the end it's a win-win? Error would’ve been free of blame cause hey, Nightmares alive! He may be changed but alive! And you would’ve been happy, and everyone would’ve been happy and really isn’t that what we all want?” 

Dream was too tired to feel upset at Ink. 

He just let him ramble to his content, easing his brothers’ horrific frame to rest in his lap, head against his chest. He and Error had found his brother, but, deep down, a part of him wondered if it was worth the cost. 

**Author's Note:**

> f


End file.
